Tentación
by Deih
Summary: Bucky no pudo evitar intentarlo, aún sabiendo que arriesgaría su vida; sin embargo, esa tentación ya tenía dueño. Dueño que no le dejaría escapar de sus brazos tan fácilmente.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Halloween Assemble" del foro **La Torre Stark**.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Muerte de un personaje, porque...vamos, ¿Halloween?

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hay algo escondido en la oscuridad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Si no puedo tenerte, conmigo soñarás._

Su mano se deslizaba lentamente por la pared rocosa, sin importarle realmente si se llegaba a cortar en el proceso. Y es que, ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? Las antorchas a los costados apenas iluminaban lo suficiente y cada lugar que pisaba era más irregular que el anterior; cuestión que le mantenía constantemente alerta, temiendo que de golpe el suelo se abriera y se lo comiera en el proceso.

Sabía que aquel pensamiento era tonto, pero por más que le costara admitirlo, tenía miedo. Él, Steve Rogers, por primera vez temía por su vida. Y no es como si no se fijara en su bienestar, sino que solía velar por el bien de los demás más que por el suyo propio; sin embargo, allí se encontraba ahora, con el corazón a punto de escapar por su boca.

El último recuerdo que tenía antes de despertar allí, en medio de los lúgubres pasillos de lo que parecía ser un antiguo castillo, era el de Bucky sonriéndole. Luego, todo se había tornado borroso y ya no supo distinguir el blanco del negro. Admitía que últimamente se había visto envuelto en sucesos extraños, pero ninguno había llegado a tal grado.

Se detuvo.

Frente a él, tres caminos se dejaban ver, burlándose de su incertidumbre. Todos oscuros, sin rastro de luz. Ni siquiera una pobre antorcha como al principio había, tampoco sonido alguno.

Inmóvil. Esa era la palabra que podría usarse para describirlo. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y no supo, ni quería saber, por qué de golpe el sentido de alerta se activó en su mente. Como si no estuviera solo en aquella reducida habitación con diferentes caminos, como si un par de ojos le siguieran desde las sombras.

Escaneó las paredes con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño cuando un solitario cuadro colgado a su izquierda se dejó ver. La poca iluminación que le ofrecía el pasillo detrás de él sólo le dejaba distinguir a un hombre, de rubios cabellos y ojos… ¿Rojos?

Entonces, cuanto estuvo a punto de acercarse para intentar observar de mejor manera aquella pintura, un fuerte zumbido lastimó su audición y…

Despertó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, a más no poder. No sabía en qué momento se había agitado tanto, pero su corazón estaba acelerado al igual que su respiración. Juraría que se había parado por unos instantes, porque incluso le dolía el solo hecho de intentar moverse. ¿O era que realmente nada latía allí?

El rostro preocupado de Bucky fue lo primero que abarcó su visión apenas pudo enfocar bien. Recién en esos momentos llegó a percatarse de que seguía en la cafetería, con todas las personas rodeándole y un médico a su derecha.

—Steve, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su amigo, su rostro en una mueca clara de preocupación. El miedo se notó en el ligero temblor de su voz, había sido tan repentino que por un milagro reaccionó a tiempo.

Abrió sus labios en un intento por responder; sin embargo, nada salió de ellos. Sus cuerdas vocales tampoco respondían, y eso le extrañó tanto como le asustó.

—No podrá hablar por un par de horas, ha sido un ataque fuerte —comentó el hombre, haciendo que la vista de Steve se clavara en su persona. Tal vez fuese su imaginación o el momento, pero juraría haber notado una sonrisa bailando en sus arrugados labios.

Barnes asintió, ayudando al rubio a levantarse con una delicadeza extrema, como si temiera romperlo. Su brazo rodeó la cintura del Capitán y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, aunque no se sabía si eso era necesario o lo hizo para aprovechar la calidez ajena.

De la nada, la puerta del local se abrió con fuerza, estampándose de tal manera contra la pared que el vidrio llegó a romperse. Las personas voltearon hacia aquella dirección con un susto de muerte, mientras el médico se levantaba con expresión neutral, saliendo de allí sin inmutarse por lo sucedido.

A Steve aquello le dio un punzante dolor de cabeza, sobre todo porque el sueño que había tenido al estar inconsciente volvió a reproducirse en su mente, como si intentara darle una señal.

Jadeó. Necesitaba volver a su mansión, dormir y olvidar los recuerdos que ahondaban en su mente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _A pesar de la distancia, entre sombras me verás._

Desde que se despidió de Bucky, luego de repetirle incontables veces que no moriría si lo dejaba solo, no había podido parpadear sin sentirse perseguido. Se encontraba en la enorme cama de su habitación, manteniendo sus musculosos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y su mirada clavada al techo. Las finas frazadas se deslizaban por su cuerpo con cada movimiento brusco que hacía al no poder conciliar el sueño, mordiendo su labio inferior con inquietud.

Cerró sus párpados unos momentos, relajándose lo suficiente para poder acompasar su respiración; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido, una sutil presencia a su costado le alertó.

Volvió a mirar, esta vez hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. Ese hecho hizo que se quedara sin aire por unos instantes, ¿Qué no la había cerrado antes de acostarse? La manera en el que las cortinas ondeaban era tan terrorífica, que él mismo sintió terror del solo hecho de tener que levantarse para cerrarla nuevamente. Y es que, además, vivía solo en aquel enorme lugar.

Una sombra captó su atención, fue rápida, precisa. Escabulléndose en la oscuridad de la noche sin hacer ruido, pero alertando de sobremanera a su instinto. Quería decirse que todo era producto de su imaginación y que, en verdad, se estaba volviendo loco; mas simplemente no lograba hacerlo, porque estaba seguro de que allí, entre las sombras y bajo el manto nocturno, algo estaba ocultándose.

Apretó sus puños, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y tapándose lo mejor que podía, como si el solo hecho de estar así fuera a protegerle de lo que sea que estuviera acechándole de tal manera. En plena actualidad dudaba existieran magos, brujas o cualquier tipo de criatura sobrenatural. Pero lo que le sucedía, ya era algo de qué preocuparse.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _En el eco del silencio, mi voz escucharás._

El frío del invierno se coló por debajo de su chaqueta, haciéndole soltar un suspiro y encogerse un poco, apresurando el paso con la intención de llegar a su hogar de una vez por todas. Las calles estaban mojadas debido a la reciente lluvia y su propia respiración hacía algo de vaho debido a la temperatura.

Ya nadie circulaba por allí, y no le sorprendía debido al avanzado horario que marcaba su reloj de muñeca. Aunque suponía, que también se debía a los rumores que últimamente circulaban por la ciudad. Todos y cada uno de ellos incluyéndolo a él como una especie de fenómeno. ¿Y cómo no? Es decir, no siempre te suceden cosas extrañas y tu mansión pasa a ser una encantada.

Resopló y negó un par de veces, las personas tenían una imaginación que era de temer; sin embargo, tal vez podría darles algo de razón en esa ocasión. Los sueños no le habían abandonado y las sombras cada vez eran más notables, como si poco a poco algo estuviera dejándose ver.

— _No me dijeron que te vería aquí._

Detuvo su andar de golpe, moviendo su cabeza con lentitud para descubrir de dónde había provenido aquella voz, demasiado parecida a la suya, debía agregar.

— _Fury no dice muchas cosas._

¿Fury? ¿Quién era Fury? No reconocía el tono de la persona que había respondido. Y, como si alguien intentara abofetearlo por ese mismo motivo, una ráfaga de viento le hizo temblar.

— _¿Qué carajos…?_

— _¡Lenguaje!_

Comenzaba a marearse, pequeños fragmentos de conversaciones que jamás en su vida había oído comenzaron a ser susurradas en su oído. Dejó de pensar en que aquello era anormal, que seguramente parecía un loco en medio de la calle con una mueca de confusión; mas no podía evitarlo, algo en su corazón parecía querer reaccionar ante los diferentes diálogos que cada vez se tornaban menos burlones y más cercanos.

— _¿Qué eres sin tu traje?_

— _Un…genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo._

Aquello le hizo sonreír de forma inconsciente, se sentía tan familiar que simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Algo dentro suyo anhelaba escuchar esa voz de frente, en ese instante. Algo en su interior estaba comenzando a removerse con una fuerza inhumana, luchando por salir.

— _A mí no me pareció sencillo._

— _¿Y qué? Eres bastante fuerte para tu edad. ¿Qué haces? ¿Pilates?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Es un ejercicio. Te perdiste varias cosas en tus años como Capi-paleta._

¿Capi-paleta? ¿Enserio? Le han puesto apodos mejores y…

Ese le encantó.

 _—Tony no estoy…_

 _—¿Seguro? Vamos Cap, es solo un experimento._

 _—Sí pero…_

 _—Quiero pasar mi eternidad a tu lado. Y, por favor, no me hagas decir otra cosa tan cursi en lo que me resta de humanidad._

 _—…intentémoslo._

Para ese punto, las voces que sentía como un susurro habían incrementado notablemente su volumen. Un dolor punzante se adueñó de su cabeza y sus párpados se entrecerraron con agonía, arrodillándose sin importar qué tan mojado estuviera el suelo. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular y, de pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Las voces que hacían eco en el silencio de la oscuridad, tan solo fueron un recuerdo cuando cayó en la inconsciencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Y tú, Steve Rogers, a mi lado volverás._

Salió del bar, limpiando el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su labio inferior. Eso le pasaba por querer ayudar a los demás cuando no lo necesitaban ni, tampoco, lo merecían. Pero así era su actitud, y dudaba cambiarla por otra noche perdida.

Acomodó uno de sus mechones oscuros detrás de su oreja y decidió ir a la mansión de Steve, había quedado preocupado desde la última vez y, además, deseaba ver una vez más aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Sabía que iba siendo hora de decirle lo que sentía, mas se veía tan inocente y puro que le costaba demasiado hilar sus pensamientos y hablar de ese tema en su presencia.

Entrecerró sus párpados y dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los callejones, habría jurado que vio algo en la oscuridad. Por unos instantes se quedó quieto en su lugar, intentando adivinar qué era lo que se estaba escondiendo de su visión; sin embargo, y a pesar de seguir sintiendo una extraña presencia, nada apareció.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando alguien habló:

—James…tu nombre, ¿No?

Bucky volteó, ahora sí, viendo a un hombre de orbes color chocolate y rebelde cabello castaño. Una barba perfectamente cortada adornaba su rostro y la ropa que llevaba era fina, dándole un toque superior.

—El mismo —respondió con algo de duda—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Debes ser alguien muy importante en el destino de Steve —comentó Tony con frialdad, prácticamente partiendo en dos la moneda de oro que llevaba en su diestra—. Digo…como para reencarnar junto a él en todas las malditas Eras.

El otro no supo que contestar, ¿Reencarnar? Si no se fue de allí y lo dio por loco, fue porque mencionó al rubio.

—¿Qué quieres con Steve? ¿Dónde está? —demandó, frunciendo el ceño en clara señal de amenaza; sin embargo, el castaño arqueó ambas cejas y levantó su dedo índice, negando varias veces.

—No, no, no, no —soltó una pequeña risa, casi maniática—. No me creas estúpido, mi querido _Bucky_. O tal vez deba llamarte, _Winter Soldier._ Digo, es tu nombre clave, ¿No?

Si antes Barnes no había prestado atención, en esos momentos lo único que cruzaba por su mente era aquel sujeto. ¿Y por qué no decir su nombre? Si lo conocía a la perfección. Hacerse el idiota ya no era una opción, puesto que su contrario sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

—Stark —mencionó, sus orbes oscuros comenzando a volverse rojos—. ¿No crees que Steve estuvo mucho tiempo contigo ya? Es hora de dejarlo ir.

—Oh… —soltó una audible carcajada, casi tomándose el estómago debido a la fingida risa— ¡¿Y por qué debería?! Mm…déjame pensar. Tal vez porque su amigo, que oh casualidad, es un inmortal, ¿Quiere estar con él? —sonrió de lado con todo el cinismo posible, sus ojos chocolate tornándose rojo sangre al igual que los ajenos.

—No es feliz contigo, lo convertiste en…en… —Bucky no encontraba palabras para decirlo. Después de todo, él mismo fue un experimento. Al parecer, los tan mitológicos vampiros eran requeridos en la época moderna.

—Sí es feliz conmigo —la voz de Tony se escuchó como un siseo; y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no se encontraba frente al soldado—. Tienes valentía para enfrentarme cuando ni siquiera notaste que era el médico —su voz retumbó en las paredes de aquel callejón. Bucky supo que se había escondido en la oscuridad, tal y como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Él no te recuerda ni lo hará, eso te dice el nivel de mi poder —comentó con saña, buscando casi desesperado a su contrario. Maldición, sí sabía que él era nuevo y que Stark podría matarlo al menor descuido; sin embargo, no quiso esperar más. Steve se veía tan…único. Con esa piel más pálida de lo normal, esos ojos azul cielo que se teñían escarlata y los colmillos sobresaliendo con cada sonrisa que daba.

Era una tentación. Una tentación demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

—Creo que tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo —ni siquiera dejó que Bucky respondiera. Apareció justo delante de él, pegándole una patada en el estómago tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar, siendo estampado contra la sucia pared que allí había, llegando a romperla incluso.

—Parece…que alguien te enseñó sus técnicas —comentó el soldado, relamiendo la sangre que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Bueno, tuvimos siglos y milenios para ello —respondió Stark lo más normal posible, y es que la furia que corría por sus venas apenas eran contenidas con su sarcasmo y mirada penetrante.

El otro ya no respondió y, a una velocidad sobrehumana, se acercó al castaño con toda la intención de pegarle un puñetazo; sin embargo, Steve se había encargado de instruir muy bien a Tony, por lo que éste pudo esquivarlo de manera decente y a la perfección.

Escurridizo y aprovechando su complexión, Stark dio una vuelta y, de una certera patada, le volteó la cara a su contrario. No esperó demasiado a que diera algún comentario cuando, haciendo uso de su súper fuerza, atrapó el cuello ajeno, apretándolo tan fuerte que casi llegó a crujir.

—Veamos… ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? —preguntó, ido en sus pensamientos. Sus orbes rojizos impedían que Bucky hiciera más movimiento de lo normal, puesto que al ser su naturaleza y poseer más poderes, lograba hipnotizar con una facilidad alarmante.

— _Señor Stark. El Señor Rogers ha despertado._

Tony hizo la cabeza a un lado al escuchar la voz de Friday por el comunicador que se adhería a su oreja, formando una sonrisa que el soldado supo interpretar muy bien.

—Entretenlo un rato, debo hacer algo —susurró, recibiendo un afirmativo de parte de la IA.

Barnes frunció el ceño, atrapando el brazo de Tony para hacer la misma presión que éste ejercía en su cuello; sin embargo, Stark se negó a dejar escapar un solo quejido, apretando la mandíbula unos segundos antes de lanzar a Bucky directo al frío suelo, provocando un ruido seco debido al impacto. Sus pasos rápidos ni siquiera hicieron sonido cuando se movió a la velocidad de la luz en la fría noche, pisando tan fuerte el estómago contrario que un grito involuntario escapó de la garganta del soldado.

—No te preocupes, él jamás sabrá lo que ocurrió contigo —sonrió, moviendo los dedos de su siniestra por unos instantes antes de agacharse de golpe, enterrando su mano por completo en donde debería estar el corazón latente de su _enemigo_.

Sin importarle demasiado si sentía dolor o no, comenzó a buscar algo en su interior. Para esos momentos Bucky estaba retorciéndose del dolor, sintiendo como su interior era escarbado sin delicadeza alguna. Lo peor, era que un ser como él no podía morir por semejante idiotez, por lo que tendría que soportar el agudo dolor.

—No tienes nada, al parecer no duplicaron lo que utilicé yo —musitó pensativo, sacando su mano como si hubiera estado rebuscando en un cajón. La sangre del soldado manchó su manga y parte de la vestimenta que llevaba, mas no le importó demasiado—. ¿Sabes? Probaría tu sangre, pero con el aroma ya sé que es asquerosa —comentó con desdén, observando el agujero en el pecho contrario.

—N-nada es…pa-para siempre… —apenas logró susurrar, tosiendo hasta escupir más sangre aún.

—Sí lo es —contradijo sin rastro de sentimiento o sarcasmo en su voz. Levantó una de sus manos y una chispa que poco a poco se hizo fuego apareció en los cajones amontonados de alcohol y demás sustancias de aquel callejón—. No puedes competir con un amor que lleva unido hace siglos. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me divierte? —preguntó, volviendo a sonreír de manera cínica. Tomó al soldado de los cabellos y lo fue arrastrando, hablando nuevamente—: Que adelantaste tu muerte debido a la tentación. Oh…pero no puedo decirte mucho, Steve sí que es tentativo —relamió sus labios, saboreando sus propias palabras. Los quejidos que soltaba Bucky eran música para sus oídos.

Y sí, sonaba horrible. Pero era lo que merecía, en todas sus malditas reencarnaciones le traía problemas. Uno tras otro, uno tras otro. Ese hombre tenía una obsesión con su Capitán y eso ya lo tenía tan fastidiado que su grado de maldad y sensibilidad habían subido y bajado respectivamente.

No quiso escuchar lo que sea que aquel inútil tuviera para decirle, tan solo musitó un _hasta la vista, baby_ con burla antes de prácticamente lanzarlo como un costal de papas hacia el fuego que iba aumentando más y más. Para él, un vampiro de clase alta debido a los años de experiencia, no era nada difícil provocar llamas en donde quisiera.

El grito tan fuerte que lanzó, entre agonía y rabia, causó que las personas del bar se alarmaran. Y no solo ellas, también los que circulaban por los alrededores. ¿Y cómo no? En plena actualidad, con tecnología, autos que ya volaban y demás cosas extrañas, ¿Quién creería que vampiros aún circulaban entre ellos?

Dio una última mirada a las llamas que ya casi se comían por completo a lo que, antes, había sido Bucky, y desapareció de allí. Tan rápido y sublime como solo él podía serlo.

Barnes dejaría de ser un estorbo en esa nueva Era.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

— _Buenas noches, Sr. Rogers._

Se quedó varios segundos inmóvil, tal vez minutos, no sabía cuál era la manera correcta de contar. La voz que retumbó en las paredes, le era tan familiar como desconocida, y no comprendía por qué; sin embargo, decidió no tomarle importancia e intentar averiguar en dónde estaba.

La decoración del lugar, más bien, de la habitación, era de su agrado. Como si él mismo se hubiera encargado de elegir los colores. La gran ventana que, al parecer, daba al balcón se encontraba cerrada de forma segura y el ambiente se sentía frío, demasiado a su parecer. O, seguramente, era su cuerpo que no poseía calidez.

— _El Sr. Stark está ocupado, en unos momentos volverá con usted_ —informó la IA, su voz parecía en cierto punto comprensiva, y Steve se golpeó mentalmente porque era imposible que ésta tuviera sentimientos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se atrevió a preguntar, notando que la otra parte de la habitación estaba a oscuras. ¿Se habría descompuesto la luz? Juraría que algo estaba escondiéndose allí, puesto que logró notar un ligero movimiento.

— _En su casa._

—Esta no es mi casa —negó con seguridad, a pesar de que su corazón decía a gritos lo contrario.

— _Estoy autorizada a darle la información necesaria._

—¿Qué hago aquí? —mientras hablaba, fue recorriendo el cuarto. La alfombra se sentía suave bajo el contacto de sus pies descalzos y las paredes color crema se le hacían vagamente familiares.

— _La…ahg c-cama…_

— _No hay tiempo, ¡Mnh! ¡N-no muerdaah!_

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color rojizo, entreabriendo sus labios tan solo por aquel recuerdo que se coló en su mente. Poco a poco, y casi sin darse cuenta, sus ojos azul cielo se fueron tornando del mismo color escarlata de la sangre. Mordió su labio inferior, dejando entrever nuevamente los afilados colmillos que poseía.

 **Tony.**

Y pasó.

Un par de brazos le rodearon por detrás y una cálida respiración se instaló en su oído. Debido a la posición, pudo notar sin problema alguno la diferencia de altura con su atacante. O tal vez, no tan atacante, puesto que aquello parecía más bien un abrazo necesitado. Anhelo.

—Te tengo~ —una voz masculina susurró, y por algún extraño motivo fue incapaz de moverse. Era la misma que había estado respondiendo los diálogos de antes, la misma que causaron estragos en su interior.

La misma que había querido oír así de cerca.

La diestra ajena se deslizó desde su estómago, pasando por su pecho, hasta llegar a su mentón. Lo tomó de allí con suavidad, haciendo que ladeara la cabeza y dejara su cuello expuesto. Pudo sentir algo húmedo pasearse por su piel, seguido de unos cálidos labios posarse sobre la misma y hacer una ligera succión.

Entrecerró sus párpados.

—¿Que qué haces aquí? —repitió, repartiendo húmedos besos por su mejilla y hombro, deteniéndose nuevamente en aquella curvatura que le volvía loco— …estar conmigo, Capitán. ¿Qué más? —siseó contra su cuello, y cuando Steve estuvo a punto de reaccionar de su estado hipnotizado, algo filoso se clavó en su piel, haciéndole soltar un débil gemido.

El brazo alrededor de su estómago se apretó y su espalda se pegó al cuerpo de Tony. Sintió al propio perder energías de golpe y una corriente eléctrica de placer y dolor recorrió cada centímetro de su ser. Un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, haciendo que su contrario gruñera contra su cuello, succionando con un poco más de fuerza. Parecía desesperado, y la verdad es que así era. A pesar de que fue sólo un mes que se alejó de él debido a la trampa de Bucky, era completamente dependiente de Rogers. De su sonrisa, su mirada, el poder que ejercía sobre él.

—T-tony…ah.

Apenas escuchó ese susurro, apenas comprobó que su esposo estaba consciente otra vez, dejó de probar su líquido vital. Con lentitud, y arrancándole otro gemido que le provocó una punzada de placer en la entrepierna, retiró sus colmillos de su tersa piel. Paseó su lengua por la misma, haciendo que los agujeros dejados allí desaparecieran como si jamás le hubiera mordido.

—…me hiciste perseguirte por medio planeta —musitó el castaño, dejando que Steve volteara para poder rodear su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, pegando sus cuerpos de manera tan efectiva que ahora fue el mismo Tony, quien mordió su labio inferior para no jadear. Sus ojos rojizos chocaron con los ajenos, los cuales tenían el mismo color; había extrañado eso, demonios, estúpido Barnes.

—Pero me encontraste… ¿no? —susurró, inclinándose lo suficiente para atrapar los labios contrarios, mordisqueando su labio inferior hasta hacerle sangrar y, así, probar su sangre en medio del ardiente beso que no tardó nada, en subir de nivel.

La espalda de Steve terminó siendo estampada contra la fina pared, mientras Tony rodeaba su cuello y lo mantenía prisionero allí, contra su cuerpo. Ambos ladearon la cabeza en busca de más contacto, entrelazando sus escurridizas lenguas con maestría, teniendo la experiencia de siglos. ¿Lo mejor? Jamás se cansaban del otro.

Amor, amor, amor.

Tony frotó su entrepierna contra la del rubio, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Y Steve no tardó en reaccionar, bajando sus manos hasta la retaguardia del castaño para apretar entre sus manos su firme trasero, masajeándolo con el conocimiento de que aquello le encantaba.

Lo prendía.

—Deja aah de ser tan débil mmh —se quejó Stark, separándose y haciendo que un hilillo de saliva bajara por la comisura de sus labios. Los pómulos de ambos sonrojados debido a la creciente excitación y dureza de sus entrepiernas, con los orbes escarlata dilatados a causa de los pensamientos que cruzaban por sus mentes.

—No me dejes…nhg e-entonces —jadeó Steve, echando su cabeza hacia atrás con toda la intención de dejar su cuello expuesto. Sus caderas se movieron contra las de Tony cada vez más rápido, más firme, rozando sus glandes por sobre la ropa. Algo que lo hacía aún más excitante, al punto de hacer que el líquido pre-seminal se deslizara por la punta de ambas erecciones, manchando la tela.

Tony soltó un gemido casi lastimero, el aroma de la sangre del rubio junto con el sonido de la misma corriendo por sus venas eran una tentación más grande de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Sus sentidos estaban tan desarrollados que simplemente no pudo controlarse más, ese mes había sido abstinencia para él.

Entreabrió sus labios en medio de gimoteos, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura contraria. Aspiró su aroma como si de una droga se tratase y deslizó sus manos hacia los musculosos brazos de su Capitán, apretándolos tan fuerte que un nuevo gemido salió de la garganta del rubio.

No esperó más.

Hundió sus colmillos en su piel nuevamente, succionó su sangre mientras movía sus caderas de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Steve. El cuerpo del mismo era golpeado contra la pared una y otra vez debido a la violencia que utilizaba en cada vaivén, sintiéndose ambos a punto de llegar al final.

—Tony…Tony, Tony mmhgh ahg —gimoteó una y otra vez, su respiración haciéndose más irregular a cada segundo y punzadas de placer recorriéndole ante aquellos colmillos clavados en su piel.

Y ya no pudo más. La abstinencia también había sido para él y aquello fue demasiado. Sentir al castaño contra su cuerpo, succionar su sangre y esa voz que hipnotizaba había sido suficiente para hacerle ver el firmamento.

Tony se separó de una manera tan brusca que el jadeo de Steve se convirtió en un pequeño grito al momento de llegar, siendo seguido por el más bajo luego de unos segundos. Espasmos de placer mezclados con corrientes eléctricas paseándose por su cuerpo, sus ropas manchadas debido al semen que el orgasmo provocó.

—No… —habló luego de unos segundos con gran dificultad, consiguiendo la atención de Rogers— …no te voy a dejar —terminó de decir, tomando las mejillas ajenas para estampar sus labios contra los contrarios, haciendo que probara el sabor de su propia sangre.

Y mientras sus lenguas volvían a entrelazarse, mientras la excitación comenzaba a hacerse presente una vez más; Tony pensó que lo que decía, no era para nada mentira.

Steve Rogers era una tentación.

 **Su** tentación.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Si no puedo tenerte, conmigo soñarás._

 _A pesar de la distancia, entre sombras me verás._

 _En el eco del silencio, mi voz escucharás._

 _Y tú, Steve Rogers, a mi lado volverás._


End file.
